I'll Try
by Lucy0412
Summary: AU: Kaname never told Yuuki that he was a vampire. He just didn't have enough courage to tell her that the person she loves is not a human like her. That's why every time she mentioned his long walks at night he would become angry. Yuuki hated living that way, so one day she became fed up with it... KanameXYuuki please R
1. There is no love any longer

Diclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

_**I'll try...**_

**Chapter 1**

It wasn't the first night Yuuki couldn't sleep when Kaname was lying right beside her. The thing was she no longer felt happy with him. He no longer was the guy she met at the tattoo salon while it still was the first few weeks working there and just first month that she spent in Tokyo.

Yuuki remembered when Kaname walked inside and said that he want to get tattoo that says _"Perfection"_.

_"Are you serious?" Yuuki asked him almost laughing "Why would you get a tattoo like that?"_

_"Why would you think I'm joking?" a small smirk appeared on his face _

_"Okay you're the boss!" Yuuki said and then started laughing again. The guy seemed arrogant, but really nice. That interested Yuuki a little... Maybe she wouldn't mind seeing him again..  
_

Already three years past since they met and started going out, but in the last few months Kaname changed. He no longer was that guy that would be cocky to others and become the nicest person just for her. Now he became just as he always looked to the outsiders - arrogant guy that thinks of himself as a _perfection._

Yuuki sat up on their bed and looked at her lover. She sighed. She knew now is the time to leave him. She was preparing for it for few months, buying new apartment and taking all her stuff away in the boxes and Kaname didn't even notice. This made it clear for Yuuki that Kaname no longer loves her as well.

The thought about Kaname no longer loving her made her choke... Maybe she still loved him, but she just no longer could say that she felt happy.

Yuuki got out of bed and took the last box with her things that she was going to take with her tonight. She looked back at her lover still peacefully lying on the bed. She knew that this didn't happen over night. Actually they had this problem since the very start, but in the beginning she was able to over look it, because she knew that men never take relationship seriously in the beginning. But even when a whole year passed since they started dating Kaname would still go out late at night when she was asleep and come back just few minutes before she had to leave for work.

The thing that made her mad the most was that every time she would ask where he spent the night he would become very angry and say that it's non of her business. Now that Yuuki thinks better about it she is amazed that she was able to put up with it for this long.

Yuuki silently opened door and then heard something rustle in the bed. Yuuki turned around with frightened eyes to see Kaname getting up and looking at her.

"Yuuki... where are you going?" Kaname asked with sleepy voice while looking at the box Yuuki was holding.

"Kaname... I didn't expect you to wake up... I was going to leave a note before leaving the house so you wouldn't worry..." Yuuki tried lying as best as she could. But not everything that Yuuki said was a lie. She really didn't expect Kaname to wake up and she was really going to leave a note, though not to tell Kaname where she was going and when she will come back, but to tell him that she will never come back...

"Then what's up with that box? Are you going somewhere for longer than just few hours?" Kaname asked again. This time his voice was not sleepy, but angry. It seemed he saw through Yuuki's lies right away. Yuuki was about to tell another lie, but stopped herself. She knew that she has to tell the truth and she has to tell it now.

"Kaname... I can't...I just can't live like this any longer... Let's just end this..." Yuuki said lowering her eyes.

"What do you mean let's end this?!" This time Kaname shouted and Yuuki was a little frightened by his reaction. Tears started to fall from Yuuki's eyes. This was the reason why she wanted to do this while Kaname was sleeping. She was afraid she will end up staying and hurting herself even more. That's right, this time what she is doing is supposed to be for herself not for Kaname.

"Kaname... It's just as I said... Please let's just end this here..." Yuuki repeated her words while griping the box in her hands even firmer. "Let's just end this here..." Her voice was shaking so bad that she knew that she won't be able to hold it any longer. "Please...Let me breathe again..." After saying these words Yuuki wiped the tears off of her face and turned to leave.

"Wait, Yuuki...!" She heard Kaname's voice "Let's talk about this! I'll change, I promise!" Even if Kaname would really change it was already too late. They had this problem from the time they started dating and Yuuki was afraid that if stayed she would have experience a lot more pain.

When she was opening their, no now it's his, now it's Kaname's apartment door, she could still hear Kaname's voice asking her to stay. She just closed her eyes and ignored it.


	2. Crushed

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

**_I'll Try..._**

**Chapter 2**

Yuuki only understood the fact that she didn't change out of her PJs when she saw the taxi driver looking strangely at her. She got embarrassed and wanted to go back and change, but she remembered the reason why she just left that place and that all of her stuff that was there just few minutes ago, now was in the box that she was holding..

Even though the taxi driver looked strangely at her all the time, she still got into the car and said her new address. Her new apartment was in Shinjuku. It was very busy, but she knew that even if she would show up there in her PJs and crying her eyes out, no one would notice it... Maybe that was the reason she got apartment there even though it was quite expensive... She didn't know it herself.

Yuuki felt her phone vibrate. It was a message from Kaname. She tried to ignore it, but another message came... and another... Finally she wasn't able to control herself and felt tears escaping her eyes once again. She closed her eyes and prayed that her apartment would be near.

"Miss...Miss, we're here.." The driver said, but Yuuki didn't hear him "Excuse me miss did you hear me?" He asked her, but it wasn't able to wake her up from the horrible dream she was dreaming "Miss do I need to call the police?" driver asked already angry. But suddenly Yuuki's eyes opened.

She was full of courage to start life without Kaname and she really didn't want to cry over something that she will thank herself for later. She got out of taxi and paid for it. She knew that now she will start new life. Now she will get new job, meet new people and fall in love again... Yes, she will do that and forget Kaname completely.. Well that was what she thought at the time...

* * *

Already two months passed.. Yuuki still couldn't forget Kaname, but the messages from him stopped long time ago and their mutual friends have told her that he already has a girlfriend.

Yuuki was crushed. She was crushed because she still loved him and made the mistake of leaving. She was crushed because after she left he didn't even look for her, but mostly she was crushed because he was able to move on and she wasn't.

Somehow every night she still waited for his calls that she ignored just few months ago.

She tried to move on. She really did. She found new job, new friends. She even tried out blind dates, but nothing went as planned so she preferred staying at home, but today Yori was finally able to get Yuuki out of her shell and go to club with her.

Yuuki wore black tight dress that was mid-thigh long. The dress fit her just perfectly and she looked like a goddess with her straight long hair falling behind her back. _'__Even if I wasn't the person that was the most enthusiastic about going clubbing I still have to look good..' _Yuuki thought to herself.

Yuuki tried to have fun and she had. She met new people, made new friend... Just like she was planing in the beginning, right after leaving Kaname. The night looked great till she saw him... She saw Kaname with some blonde girl and she started feeling jealous and after that she felt crushed...again... Once again she realized that Kaname already moved on long time ago and she was just pitiful girl that loved the guy she herself left...

Suddenly the bartender pushed a glass of vine her way. She felt so down that she didn't even noticed the drink till she almost knocked it over.

"I'm sorry, I didn't order any vine.." Yuuki said to him... Wait or maybe she did? She was so confused right now that she couldn't even tell what she did few seconds ago.

"That man over there said to give it to you" He silently replied while pointing at some white-haired guy with a tattoo on his neck and started talking with another costumer that was sitting beside her again.

She turned her head so she could get a better look at him, but there were just few things she was able to clearly see. Somehow he looked familiar. The guy looked like her type, but she was too tired and felt too bad to even thank him. She didn't even go to talk to him all she did was call taxi.

* * *

When Yuuki got into taxi she felt terrible, and was about to cry. All she wanted to do was go home and take a hot bath to clear her mind.

Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate. It wasn't unexpected thing, she could swear that it was from Yori telling her to come back. She flipped up her phone and was about to text back the number that she felt ill so she left when the sender caught her eye. It wasn't Yori who sent the message and the text was totally different from what she expected...

From: _Kaname  
_

_You looked just fabulous in that dress...  
Maybe you should wear it when we meet  
again...  
_

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry I didn't update for so long it's just that I'm very busy with school.. I think I will be able to update on my next holiday ^^ Hope you liked it ^^


End file.
